batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarecrow (Arkhamverse)
Biography Taunted and bullied in his youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his university for experimenting on human subjects, Crane adopted the identity of the Scarecrow and armed himself with a specialized fear-inducing gas that makes a person's deepest fears become frighteningly real. His ongoing criminal reign of terror makes him one of Batman's most psychologically dangerous foes. Attributes: *Master of psychology and chemistry *Creator of fear-inducing gas *Motivated by an obsessive need to create fear in others Road to Arkham An anonymous tip to Scarecrow's activities noted in the patient interviews in the form of a vial of the Scarecrow's Fear Gas was left at police headquaters. Using this, Batman was able to create an antidote. The Scarecrow was found by Batman using his Fear Gas to attack his state-sponsered psychologist. Batman apprehended the Scarecrow and locked him back up into Arkham Asylum. It was revealed that the vial came from Dr. Kellerman. Even though Scarecrow was back in Arkham, he continued his plans from a secret loft hidden in the Intensive Treatment Center, plotting his next move and even getting his hands on the blueprints of Arkham Asylum. Batman: Arkham Asylum The Scarecrow was one of the inmates of Arkham on the Joker's "party list". As part of the Joker's schemes, he led Batman to the Medical Facility where the Scarecrow pumped the elevator Batman was in full of Fear Gas. As Batman made his way to the bottom floor he saw the Scarecrow spraying his Fear Gas into an operating room of Arkham staff and patients, causing them to panic to the point of death. Eventually, Batman began seeing a vision of Commissioner Gordon, crying for help, before being dragged out of view. Batman found Gordon's body, and sadly tried calling Oracle to tell her he was too late. He could not contact her, however, as Barbara's voice said that the number he was trying to reach was unavailable, and to hang up. Batman then made his way to the morgue. In the morgue, an echoing voice told Batman "You shouldn't be here!" and "Get out of here!", slowly growing louder, and creating an ominous, ghostly feeling in the air. Batman turned around and exited the room, only to find himself entering the exact same room. There lay three body bags, two of which contained his deceased parents, speaking to him, with the Scarecrow jumping out of the third. It turned into a cat and mouse game in a surreal other world made up of elements of the asylum, where a giant Scarecrow sought out the hiding Batman. Batman was able to finally break free from the Scarecrow's hold by avoiding his assailant's gaze and shining a Batsignal, a manifestation of Batman's will power, at him, destroying the giant Scarecrow and ending the hallucination. Back in reality, Batman went back to Gordon, only to find that it was in fact the body of another security guard Scarecrow killed. The Scarecrow later attacked Batman with his Fear Gas once again, after Batman destroyed Dr. Young's Titan formula. This caused Batman to relive his parents' deaths, walking down a long, never-ending hall that turned into a city street in the pouring rain. As Batman walked down the 'street', he heard his parents and a younger version of himself talking in the background, before they were met and attacked by Joe Chill, with his voice monstrously distorted. Batman then briefly took the appearance of his eight-year-old self, hearing Jim Gordon and another officer discussing the murder in the background, before Gordon himself asked the young Bruce about the criminal. The voices soon ended, and another giant Scarecrow hallucination ensued, in which Batman escaped Scarecrow's hold once more by shining a second Batsignal at him. This time, upon returning to the real world, Batman found that he had somehow made his way into the top of Arkham Mansion's clock tower, and was locked in. Scarecrow used his Fear Gas for a third time when Batman re-entered the Intensive Treatment center. The toxins caused Batman to relive the starting events of the game, but with the Joker and Batman in opposite positions. Much to the Scarecrow's surprise, Batman was able to break free of the Scarecrow's hold, waking up clutching Crane himself. Scarecrow injected Batman with even more Fear Toxin, leading up to another giant Scarecrow hallucination, in which Scarecrow watched as Batman fought his army of skeletons, including two larger ones (actually Joker's thugs, two injected with Titan). Batman broke free once again, causing the Scarecrow to flee to the sewers below. Batman followed Crane there and confronted him by an underground river, leading straight to Gotham's water supply. The Scarecrow threatened to drop a bag of his Fear Toxin into the water supply, plunging Gotham's citizens into constant terror for up to one hundred years. Before he could do anything, however, Killer Croc attacked Scarecrow from the water, knocking the toxin bag harmlessly to the ground. Batman stopped Croc from eating Crane by activating his shock collar with a Batarang, causing Croc to retreat into the water, dragging Crane with him. Scarecrow, however, apparently escaped Croc through unknown means. In one of the three alternate endings after the credits, Crane emerged from the water by the docks and grabbed onto a floating crate containing the Titan formula. The same goes for Croc, and Bane. Patient Interviews thumb|right|The Scarecrow's patient interview tapes. Tape One Jonathan Crane: "Patient Interview 1. Patient was referred to me after the incident with Dr. Murphy. He appears to have suffered a breakdown of sorts. I believe it was brought about after the loss of his wife and child. As yet, the patient has been unable to speak. Continued observation shows little mental activity. It's as if the shock of what he saw triggered his mental collapse." Security Guard: "There's someone in here! It's him! We've found him! Break down the door!" Jonathan Crane: "Note to self. As ever, it is difficult to continue my research under such conditions." Security Guard: "Step away from Dr. Combs. Now! Get down on the ground! We found them. Someone get a medic. Oh God, what's he done to him?" Tape Two Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Patient interview 6. Dr. Crane has been back in custody for 3 weeks. Regular sessions have been inconclusive. I am not sure he is actually insane." Jonathan Crane: "Good evening, Stephen. How are you tonight?" Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "I'm conducting the session, Jonathan." Jonathan Crane: "Of course. If that helps you cope, I wouldn't have it any other way." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Let's talk about the events 3 weeks ago. What did you think you'd achieve? Dr. Murphy is still in therapy." Jonathan Crane: "I wanted to understand him. His personal demons. His fears. It's all quite fascinating, really." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "But you are...were a respected doctor. A brilliant mind, now just another resident in Arkham." Jonathan Crane: "Can I have a drink? A strong one? This kind of question bores me." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "I'm afraid not." Jonathan Crane: "Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, what are you afraid of?" Tape Three Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Patient interview 9. Dr. Crane continues to evade questions. I believe he is quite sane. Just evil. He takes no interest in the people he has hurt. His research appears to be the only motivating factor in his life. What is it about fear that drives your obsessions?" Jonathan Crane: "Fear drives everything, Stephen. Everything. Your life is governed by fear. Every decision you make is a product of that fear." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Don't be ridiculous." Jonathan Crane: "You married your wife...Margaret, isn't it?...because you were scared of dying alone. You have children because you are scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters. You go to the doctors because you're scared of dying. Do I need to go on?" Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "No. I think that will be all for today. Guards!" Tape Four Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Today I have another interview with Crane. I cannot say I am looking forward to it. I've been feeling anxious. I don't like to admit it, but...I think he's getting to me." Jonathan Crane: "How are you today?" Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "I keep telling you, this is my session." Jonathan Crane: "It was your session, Doctor, but not anymore." Security Guard: "Are you OK, doc?" Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "I think...yes..I..." Jonathan Crane: "Oh, he's fine. Just questioning his grip on reality. You should be doing the same any second..." Security Guard: "Mom, is that you? Wait, what are you doing?" Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Get off of me... Help. I need help here. I can't breathe..." Jonathan Crane: "Like I said... You're all part of my experiment now!" Tape Five Jonathan Crane: "Asylum interview 1. My experiment is underway. Working alone, I have created my ultimate Fear Gas, its potency a revelation.” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Ah! Ahh! They're all over me!" Security Guard: "Please, daddy, don't do it! Ah! Ahh!" Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Keep away! Keep away! Keep away!" Jonathan Crane: "I have pumped enough gas into the Medical Center to break 100 minds. It should only be a matter of time before... What?" Batman: "Give it up, Now!" Jonathan Crane: "How...how are you still standing? How come it's not affecting you?" Batman: "Who says it's not?" Jonathan Crane: "I knew it. What was it like? What have you seen?" Batman: "Officer Cash. Get this formula to the air-conditioning system. Now! You failed, Crane. Again. I've been working with Dr. Kellerman, creating an antidote to the toxins in your cologne. He fooled you, Crane. How does that make you feel? Threatened, humiliated? Scared?" Psychological profile (by Dr. Penelope Young) "Possibly one of my greatest successes here at the asylum. Despite his tendency for extensive role-play (oddly common among Gotham City's criminals), it's unclear to me why Dr. Crane was ever considered insane. In our long discussions, I've been impressed with his genius for psychology and biochemistry, and I fully believe that if presented with a stock of his fear-inducing gas, he would feel no compulsion to use it. He seems to have entirely turned away from his former life of crime as the Scarecrow." Additional notes "He's valiantly battled a history of anxiety disorder, due to a difficult childhood and adulthood trauma, through an intense study of psychology and the causes of fear. I've come to believe that the accusations that he experimented on human subjects are wildly exaggerated." GENIUS at Chemistry! Would he have something to contribute to 'Titan' research? Quotes *''"Poor little bat. You're in my world now!"'' *''"What are you doing, little bat?"'' *''"I will break you!"'' *''"Oh, there you are!"'' *''"And at the end of fear... oblivion."'' *''"You've failed. Now suffer!"'' *''"Now madness takes you, forever."'' *''"No, he's not. We really should feel sorry for him. He never fully got over his parent's death. It left him quite insane."'' *''"Everything you see is under my control!"'' *''"Is your mind playing tricks on you? Or am I?"'' *''"What are you, Batman? Chicken?"'' *''"Dare to step into my gaze!"'' *"I think you need a little more!" *''"Tell me, what demons do you have left to beat? Shall we see?"'' *''"Are you enjoying the extra dose, little bat? Oh, I won't rush things this time. I'm going to savor every moment of your terror as I slowly destroy you."'' *''"Your fighting back. Good. It can only weaken your resolve."'' *''"How much more do you think you can take? Does it scare you to know that I have almost defeated you?"'' *''"How are you doing this? You have ingested enough toxins to drive ten men insane! What are you?'' *''"Why fight it, Batman? You're as crazy as the rest of us. You need us as much as we need you. And to prove it, I'll flood the catacombs with enough Fear Gas to break the minds of everyone in Gotham for a hundred years."'' *''"You cannot escape my gaze! You will die here!"'' *''"Look around you! These are the broken fragments of your mind!"'' *''" Your mind will shatter like glass!"'' *''"Are you scared, little bat? Do you need your mommy?"'' *''"Welcome to my world, Batman!"'' *''"I see you, Batman."'' *''"What was that?"'' *''"You're in my realm now. Everything is as real as I choose it to be."'' *''"What are you trying to do?"'' *''"Stand still. This won't hurt."'' *''"He's all yours, Joker."'' Trivia *The third encounter with Scarecrow, in which the game appears to reset then show a false Game Over screen is most likely a reference to the Metal Gear Solid games, or Eternal Darkness, when Psycho Mantis/losing your sanity makes the game "Crash". It could also be a reference to Earthbound as the screen blacks out after the game "Crashed", much like when Giygas was defeated. *Additionally, the mention of "Doctor Murphy" in Scarecrow's interview tapes could have been a reference to Cillian Murphy, the actor who played Scarecrow in Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. The tapes also include a "Doctor Combs" which could reference to Jeffery Combs, the actor who was the voice of Scarecrow in the fourth season of Batman: The Animated Series. *The needles on the Scarecrow's right hand, bare a strong resemblance to the fictional serial killer, Freddy Kruger's claws. The Scarecrow and Freddy Kruger both send their victims into terrifying dream worlds, where they are killed or driven insane. *The skeletons that Batman sees appear to be normal enemies in reality, which means he may be viewing them through the Detective Mode. This is why when he woke from Scarecrow's Third Nightmare, he finds many knocked out henchmen and a pair of Titan Monsters that resemble the skeletons he fought in the Nightmare. *In the nightmare section where you hide from Scarecrow's gaze, when the lightning flashes Batman appears to be Scarecrow. *If you try to use Detective mode while hiding from Scarecrow's gaze and before the memories of Thomas and Martha Wayne's death, Scarecrow will do a very quiet laugh, as if the button triggers a taunt. *If you use Detective mode on the vision of Commissioner Gordon's corpse, the skeleton doesn't show; hinting that the corpse isn't real. *Scarecrow is the only villain in the game to mention Batman as Wayne. He says his surname during the third encounter. However, as Batman was wildly hallucinating at the time, it is very unlikely that Crane himself actually knows of Batman's secret identity. More than likely, this version of Scarecrow was simply a part of Batman's terrifying hallucination, much like the Joker, Quinn, and Zsasz were at the time. *It was thought the screaming of the orderlies and the inmate at Secure Access was heard from the Patient Observation's public address. After defeating Bane, Stephen Kellerman confirmed this after saying that "Just after you (Batman) took the elevator down, the PA was full of screaming. It was horrible." if you return to the Patient Observation to speak to him. *On Dr. Young's page, he has a question mark on the left bottom corner of the 1st page, which can mean he is working with the Riddler. A piece of evidence is the riddle where Riddler knew that Scarecrow had a secret place, which Riddler might have gone to. *Scarecrow has his own Challenge Map titled "Scarecrow Nightmare". Crane himself appears in the background of this Challenge Map, rapidly taunting Batman as he fights the skeletons Crane controls. *During the final nightmare with Scarecrow, you can not skip the movie scene. Making it the only non-skipping scene in the game. *Like Joker, Scarecrow doesn't have an identifiable cell in the Aslylum. Theoretically, he could be held in the "Extreme Isolation" area of Arkham, which is the one place the player can not explore. *In Scarecrow's secret hiding place under the elevators, computer monitors show security camera images of Batman escorting Joker through Arkham. This indicates that Crane may have already escaped his cell prior to the riot, or that he had a way of slipping in and out of his cell without being noticed, given the number of supplies present. ScarecrowConcepts1.jpg|Concepts (turnarounds) of Scarecrow by character artist Carlos D'Anda. Scarecrow (Batman: Arkham Asylum)